Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to input output (IO) interfaces. More particularly, embodiments relate to the implementation of IO interfaces on expansion cards.
Discussion
Computing systems may include one or more external ports to support IO communication with peripheral components such as keyboards, mice, cameras, and so forth, wherein certain IO controllers may be soldered to the main system board (e.g., in a “down device” architecture) to support the communication. Such an approach may add to the overall cost of the system, even if the end user does not have a use for the IO controller in question. Moreover, connectivity to certain peripheral devices might require the purchase of a new computing system that has the IO controller built-in.